Citrus
by Trigger.REALITY
Summary: It was that faithful day Ino sprung the question on me. “Sakura, do you attend to die a virgin?” And hense, I, Haruno Sakura, will find someone to devirginize me. [SasSak]


-

_In need for a better _fuck.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_In need for a _wetter_ dream._

-

-

-

-

-

_Hey _you.

-

-

-

-

-

_Let's make a _scene.

-

-

-

-

-

**Citrus**

-

-

-

-

-

_One._

-

-

-

-

-

I'm not one of those girls who are ashamedbecause they are missing something in nearly every girl's life. Sex. And at this current second the question must be floating in your mind. Yes, I'm a virgin, and proud of it.

Well.. maybe the term proud isn't the best way to say it. In theory, I wasn't proud, but I wasn't ashamed. I was fine with being a virgin. And yeah, I _do_ have hormones. They exist. Sometimes I ask myself if I do, but yes, they're here. Maybe they seem dead, but currently, they are working _very _well.

It's not that I don't _want_ to do it, it's just never bothered me. That is, until that faithful day in Physics class that Ino sprung it on me.

"Sakura, do you intend to die a virgin?"

Yes. Shocked was my first reaction, then embrassment came upon me. Ino had stated the situation loud and clear. A few heads had snapped their direction into my flushed corner.

I'm also guessing you must be thinking it, but no, I don't think I'm so ugly I'll never get laid. At least I hope not. I'm not the kind of person to describe every living detail about myself, nothing like _'her hair, amazingly the colour of bubble gum, danced as the wind blew'._ No. I had pink hair. Pink hair with split ends, which I still haven't gotten around to fixing yet.

My eyes, _'shone as brightly as the sun. Her emerald eyes shimmering as she gracefully twirled'._ No. To put it simple they were green.

Same with my body. Nothing special, no _'subtle curves',_ nothing _'ethereal'_. I had a normal body. Not to big and not to small. Not to fat and not to skinny.

So yes, I was _actually _normal. So your big question? 'Why haven't you done it yet?' Possible answers:

A) The girl might have low self esteem, so when around young men (raging with hormones) she tends to feel like crawling under a rock.

B) The girl may feel like she could never compare to the other ladies, making her feel 'Physcially Disabled' as in, flat. Boobless. In need of services with a push-up bra.

C) She wasn't freaking ready. 

But I had to. Well I didn't _have _to, but I felt like I _needed _to. You know? Lighten up a bit, and know how it feels so it won't be embrassing being the only girl that is still a virgin, aside from wannabes. I was _not _a wannabe and really didn't wantto enter that stage.

It may feel like peer pressure, it may seem like I wanted to 'fit in', but I was just a _tad _curious. You may be thinking 'What are you, an idiot?' It's not one of those _extremely_ stupid curious feelings.

Nothing like, "Hey I'm curious to try drugs, whip em' at me!" I had more self control then that. And fine. Maybe I _did _want to try it. But nothing like a whore would do. No blow jobs, no chains, whips, no nothing. Just slip in and were done.

_'Just slip in and were done?!'_ You may be thinking, but shut up. What else was I going to say? But it was kind of sad, I heard that guys _know _when you're a virgin or not in bed. I'm sure I'm _very _unexperienced.

So since that day, I was ready to embark to find someone suitable to accomplish my mission with. I still had a few bugs to plan out. 'What bugs?' you may ask? Well the kind of bugs as in… well, how the hell do you ask them?

You can't just go up to some guy and ask him, "Hey wanna unvirginize me?" And I had to choose some guy that was smart. No one stupid. I am positive that having a baby is out of the question.

I had kind of imagined my first time like in those movies, candle light and rose petals. Now I wouldn't mind anywhere, as long as it's private, and by private I mean not on some teacher's desk, a closet, a bathroom, or a car. I at least want it on a freaking bed.

You may be wondering who the hell this girl is and why does she keep talking about sex. Well I'm Haruno Sakura. And after this week, (or a few) I will _not _be a virgin. Here's hoping. Cheers. 

_Rule number one._

_  
Never ask your friend to help you unvirginize yourself._

_It will lead to never ending rants,_

_Blackmail,_

_Cheeky put downs,_

_And lots of garbage._

_Bascially,_

_hell._


End file.
